Berserker
UNDER CONSTRUCTION A Pyro that had gone insane during a mission, Berserker lives his life wandering the maps, looking for people's blood to decorate his axe with. He primarily focuses on none-freak Soldiers, as a result of a deal with Merasmus. Biography Berserker was originally a RED Pyro, on a rather routinely cycle of Get Paid, Go to Location, Kill. During a spiel in the 2Fort area (ctf_2fort), the bridge piecing the forts together collapsed, trapping Berserker in the sewer area. The Entrance on the other side was under heavy fortification to prevent spies from getting in to the base. Forced to stay inside for his own good and survival, the lack of human contact severely harmed Berserker's Mental health. When he found the resolve to get out and kill those who got in his way, he completely decimated the BLU Fort, after which he killed his former mates in a furious blood-soaked rage. While he was severely injured in the process, his killing crusade attracted the likes of Merasmus, who granted said Pyro the ability to regenerate wounds, on the promise that he'd find and kill each at least 60 Soldier Freaks, one of the few things Berserker is afraid of. So far, he's at 7. Personality Berserker, as his name suggests, is extremely aggressive and maniacal. He is unfriendly to nearly everyone he meets, and often times decorates his outfit with skulls of his victims. He despises goody-two-shoes freaks and goes out of his way to attempt and dispose of them. He is indifferent to neutral freaks, but professes his normal aggression to evil freaks. He doesn't discriminate, he's insane. Berserker often speaks in what some other freaks may call "Demon Gibberish". Very Rarely, you can make out a few Japanese words, though these words tend to have something with death. Appearance Berserker wears a bloodied Lunatic's Leathers, Combined with Maniac's Manacles and an Arsonist's Apparatus on his right arm. He wears the Pyromancer's Hood over his head, as well as dark-red colored Rail Spikes. Blazing Bull horns poke out of his eyes, and his mask is the Last Breath. On his back is a Scrap Sack. The freak is a little taller than regular Pyros, and his general appearance seems slightly toned compared to a regular Pyro. Powers and Abilities Armed with extensive abilities, Berserker is a powerful freak. While not as strong as the likes of Painis Cupcake or Rubberfruit, he prides himself on his All-Out Style, where he quite literally goes All-Out with his attacks. * Extreme Strength: His Weapon of choice, a large Sharpened Volcano Fragment named Snap Dragon, is really heavy. It weighs more than a regular Heavy's Minigun and thus packs quite a lot of punch. This requires enough muscular power to hold, and even then it's tough to swing it around. Berserker's strength, built up over years of carrying Snap Dragon, allows him to perform unbelievable feats, like wrestling a bear to the ground, Holding Heavy's gun with one hand or slashing a Dispenser in half. * Wound Regeneration: Granted by Merasmus, Berserker can regenerate wounds that lead up to limb dismemberment. When he begins to regenerate, smoke gathers around the area as the wound rapidly closes. This regeneration is fairly slow in non-combat situations, taking 7 minutes for a minor wound to be closed and 1 hour for an amputated arm to come back. The only areas he can't regenerate are his Nape and Clothing. * Pyrokinesis: Granted by Merasmus, Berserker can manipulate flames at his will, though he has terrible control over them. Say he just wants to emit a stream of fire in a straight line, an explosion instead will occur, burning anything too close, including Berserker. As he is still a Pyro, He isn't bothered by this. His terrible control makes him a really risky target for ambushes, as everything can go into the trash simply because Berserker failed to Hadouken right. * Blade Proficiency: Berserker is quite skilled with his axe, at times using it's fiery properties to give it some range or extra boosts in power. Faults and Weaknesses Berserker is only human, ish. While he is powerful, he also has weaknesses. While they are few in number, one of them can cause tremendous damage to the freak, to the point where it would seem like his assailant is the serial killer. Victims * 7 Unknown Soldier Freaks * 2 Spies * 1 Heavy * 9 Scouts * 4 Medics * 10 Demomen * 1 Sniper * 1 Engineer * 23 Dispensers Trivia * Berserker's regenerative ability is a reference to Titan Regen from AOT. Category:Freak Hunters Category:Blade Users